


stupid in love

by chabins



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, hyuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabins/pseuds/chabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk talks too much. He thinks Jaehwan is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stupid in love

Sanghyuk’s warm from the inside and it has more to do with how sunlight hits Jaehwan’s face than the sun itself, peeking through cold winter clouds and into their room. The two aren’t supposed to happen at the same time—Jaehwan and the sun, Sanghyuk thinks, because it’s impossible for Jaehwan to be in two places at once. Or three.

It’s a crisp kind of warmth that makes him tingly, waking up to a perfect view of Jaehwan sitting in front of a clean canvas wearing a simple white tank and training pants, hair wet, clumped together, and clinging to the sides of his head covering most of the freshly shaved parts underneath. It’s a different kind of heat, one that’s better than turning up the heat or sipping on tea or wrapping yourself up in a thick blanket. Jaehwan’s a kind of more comforting, personal warmth that makes Sanghyuk’s heart swell.

“Could you be less obvious?” Jaehwan asks, and as Sanghyuk sits up on the bed, the comforter slides off his bare chest and pools at his waist. He looks once, at Sanghyuk’s bare chest; the smooth, toned, skin he’d slept against all night and maybe at that faint purple mark on Sanghyuk’s collar bone, then repeats, like he just can’t help it. Sanghyuk’s sleepy laughter fills Jaehwan’s ears as Sanghyuk sees him pick up some paint on his brush and press it to the canvas.

“Could you be less obvious?” Sanghyuk answers as he climbs off the bed and checks his phone. The wood floor is warm where the sun shines in two perfect rectangles through the windows as Sanghyuk pads over to Jaehwan. He places a kiss to the side of his forehead before going into the bathroom.

“Bring me the two brushes I left draining out in the bathroom when you’re coming back.”

“What are you painting?” Sanghyuk asks, pulling the minty, blue-green colored sheets at the foot of the bed over his shoulders and wrapping it around his front. The canvas doesn’t have many colors, strokes of a dark, navy blue, almost black, at the top and the mirror image of those strokes at the bottom.

“Hmm, don’t know yet.”

“How can you start without knowing what it should be?”

“I guess…-” He starts, quirking his head at the canvas, he watches the part he just painted go from being glossy and thick—wet looking, to a flat, matte, two-dimensional tone, “I guess I’ll figure it out after?”

“Ah, the brushes, did you bring them?”

“Here.” Sanghyuk holds them out, a smile tugging at his lips.

When Jaehwan reaches for them Sanghyuk pulls his hand back, a chuckle slipping, pushing past his lips. It sounds like an untied inflated up balloon flying about the room as the air escapes it. It’s especially funny the first time, how Jaehwan looks faintly dejected and slouches. Sanghyuk thinks it’s really fucking cute, but by the third and fourth time Sanghyuk holds out his hand and brings it back to his chest when Jaehwan tries to grab it from him, Jaehwan can’t stop giggling either. 

“Okay fine, here.” Sanghyuk finally says when their laughter subsides. Jaehwan looks at him funny when the brushes are held out between them again, for 4, 5, 6 seconds. He reaches for Sanghyuk’s wrist successfully grasps it. His grip is tight as he stands up, and time for Sanghyuk to even be shocked is scarce when Jaehwan closes the space between them with two small steps, makes Sanghyuk lay back on the bed, climbs over him and straddles his waist, holding Sanghyuk’s playful hand between them.

It’s Jaehwan’s turn to laugh first now, eyes shimmering, though, they’re a little difficult to see with sunlight right behind Jaehwan, and he barely gets to see them before Jaehwan smiles so hard his cheeks push up and eyes look close to shut. Sanghyuk lips purse, anticipating something, because he’s almost sure Jaehwan has something up his sleeve, before slowly but surely breaking into a smile that mirrors Jaehwan’s.

“This is exactly what you wanted right?” Jaehwan’s tone is more playful than it is scolding. He’s bent down and eye to eye with Sanghyuk, who just blinks in response. He sees Jaehwan glance down on the blotch of red mixed with purple on his skin and a blush grow on his cheeks and Sanghyuk thinks that expressionless face Jaehwan wears when he isn’t sure what to do, the cutest.

“Yeah, look at what you did hyung, see?” Sanghyuk says, pointing after releasing the blanket bunched up in his fingertips.

“My paint’s gonna dry.” Jaehwan laughs it off, bringing up his free hand pry the two black brushes from Sanghyuk’s, but Sanghyuk doesn’t make it easy for him to do this either; he pulls his hand down in an instant and it throws Jaehwan off balance because he doesn’t expect it at all, and he’s face to face with Sanghyuk again except this time Sanghyuk’s the one who averts his eyes—to Jaehwan’s lips.

Sanghyuk finds Jaehwan’s lips on his with just that, just that one simple look that speaks the words on the tip of Sanghyuk’s tongue, ‘give me a kiss’ before they’re said. Jaehwan’s mouth is soft and warm and somewhat, strangely, electrifying, right as his eyes shut, blocking out the sun and the glowing white walls, blocking out the thin blotch of blue paint at the side of Jaehwan’s jaw. All there is, is Jaehwan’s lips on his, massaging against his own, slowly, and it wakes Sanghyuk up on a completely different scale.

“My… my,” Jaehwan mumbles on Sanghyuk’s lips again about the paints he left open and the canvas he has to get back to as he tries to take the brushes out of Sanghyuk’s hand. He can’t, of course.

Sanghyuk kissing him breathless was one thing. Sanghyuk releasing the brushes to card his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair and hold him down closer is another. Jaehwan doesn’t try to move away, doesn’t care about the still wet-ish paint on maybe three parts of his clothes transferring off to the sheets.

He pushes down Sanghyuk’s boxers and his own too. Their breaths get heavy fast when Jaehwan grinds his hips down, sort of as a prompt, and Sanghyuk follows immediately; he’s good at following Jaehwan’s little, not so subtle cues. Jaehwan traces the outline of Sanghyuk’s lips when they start rolling their hips onto each other’s, and Sanghyuk laps at the fingers playfully looking up at him.

“My hands aren’t clean though.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes are obviously aroused but that smile, that full of shit kind of smile, Jaehwan doesn’t know what he wants to do about it so he just kisses it, kisses that smile that made him so mad the first time they met, that he couldn’t stop thinking about it for days. That smile is maddening and extremely attractive.

He kisses Sanghyuk’s mouth more harshly than he planned to but even that doesn’t make that smile go away. It’s there again… or still again when Jaehwan pulls away, so he presses their hips together a little harder, lowers himself so they’re that much closer, to see if it would go away. It doesn’t.

“There’s no part of you that is ever clean.”

“Hyung—“ He’s cut off by his own moan, when he reaches down between them, circling his fingers around both their cocks together, starting up a lazy pace and bringing them to full hardness.

“Did you know your skin is always covered in bacteria? That stuff’s, like, everywhere.”

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

“Shut up.”

Jaehwan sucks a mark into Sanghyuk’s other collarbone, puts one, two fingers back inside his mouth for him to suck on (which he does, oh boy, he does), and thrusts into Sanghyuk’s hand, pumping a little too slowly, to keep him quiet.

(Which doesn’t work either, because even as Jaehwan fucks him, he talks, he moans and whines between words but he says the most useless and unnecessary things that catch Jaehwan off guard and make him flustered, make him that kind of lost cute Sanghyuk loves so much.

Sanghyuk talks about good and bad bacteria on every human’s body and buying new paints because the ones he has out now are dry. He talks about how beautiful Jaehwan is, too. From his forehead down to his lips and chin. How he looks so hot when he’s focused and immersed in his work. How when he’s about to come his eyebrows do this ‘really cute and really hot thing’ and how it feels so good when he gets a little rough…

Sanghyuk’s a mess. He’s stupid in love.

And Jaehwan. He’s just as stupidly in love.)


End file.
